


now you’re all alone

by murderstag



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is just batshit at this point, Angst, Cannibalism, Gross, M/M, Masturbation, Not fluffy AT ALL, Oneshot, Sad, Unsanitary, i wrote this at like 3am so its not a masterpiece, just jumbled thoughts going on in adams head, the ship is very vague in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: He misses Larry...





	now you’re all alone

_Why he hasn't come back yet? He’s probably just getting help. He should come get me soon. Dark. Everything's so dark. I cant see anything. I miss Larry._

* * *

_Stupid. Worthless. I lost the key. All my fault. The keys gone and I would've been out by now if I didnt fuck up. I killed an innocent man. What was his name? Z something, Zed or Zep, thats it. Zep didnt do this. It wasnt him. He was innocent, forced into this just like we were. Fuck. Im a murderer. Im so scared. When’s Larry coming back?_

* * *

_Stomachs rumbling... hungry, more than usual. Zep... no. Larrys coming back soon. How long has it been? I miss my bed. I miss my mommy. Wish I had a full tummy and a nice place to sleep. Wish I didn't take things for granted._

* * *

_Bored. Hungry. Scared. Need to forget. Could jack off... hand’s covered in shit and blood. Could rub myself off through my pants. Am I smiling? Feels good, why am I crying? I wish I wasn't here. Where did it all go wrong? Need to forget. Cant come. Larrys pretty blond hair and the way he smiled when I would do something right for once... I miss Larry. I liked it when he held me. I wish his hands were on me. Larry’s smile. Im coming. Im crying. Disgusting. Pathetic. I miss Larry._

* * *

_So hungry... So thirsty. Could drink water from the top of the toilet. Yeah. At least its not dirty toilet water. Mm. So thirsty. Tastes bad, but refreshing. When is Larry coming back?_

* * *

_Zep’s fingers are crunchy and hard to bite off. Im smiling. They taste like chicken fingers._

* * *

_Someones here. Larry? Smiling... Is he crying? Why is he sorry? I forgive you, Lawrence, I know you didn't mean to leave me here this long. Its okay. Is he saying my name? Somethings on me. Can’t breathe. No. No. Cant die, don't wanna die. I wanna live, I don't take my life for granted. I miss my family. Im confused. I don't understand. I don't wanna die. Im scared. Theres blood. Everything's fading..._


End file.
